Break Me Down
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: A sleeping Bella is found in a field and taken back to the Cullen's home. AU. Dark.


_A/N: I haven't a clue where this story came from seeing as how I usually write OUAT stories. I woke up and felt the need to get this out and it just happened to be that the Twilight characters were the ones that fit the idea in my head. This has a rather dark theme including mentions of abuse and the toll it can take on a person and mentions of rape. Seeing as how these themes can change a person, I would say that this is a very different Bella than you are probably used to seeing. It is a one-shot so just be aware of that when you get the end. Thank you for reading and I hope that you can somewhat enjoy the rather dark theme of this unexpected story._

* * *

 _ **Break Me Down**_

She sat there not wanting to move not because she was scared but because it felt like her entire being just ached. Only a few more months of this kind of pain, a part of her wondered if it was getting worse because he knew that she'd be leaving. Upon entered the house last night she'd thought he'd been asleep but she'd been wrong. She should have taken Angela's offer to sleepover at her house again then she wouldn't be laying here not wanting to move or was that she wanted to move and just couldn't at this point she couldn't even identify it.

The sun had felt nice against her pale and bruised body, but it had long since set and the cool night air was giving her goose flesh. A part of her was glad she was forced to wear long pants even when it was warm. However, with the stars visible overhead she still couldn't bring herself to move. She could just stay out here in the field, she'd done it on many occasions when the beatings had rendered her nearly immobile. "Just sleep Swan, you can go back there tomorrow." She spoke as she felt her eyes drift close, giving into the fatigue, maybe, just maybe some wild animal would find her and there would be no tomorrow.

Isabella Swan was not one to sleep in, especially on the days when she knew her father would be home all day from work. This summer vacation seemed to the worse one yet. She'd already spent the past nine days switching from Jessica and Angela's home, she had to go home sometimes. And this happened to be one of those days were she had to return home as to not have her friends question why she never wanted to home. She shifted slightly but felt too comfortable in her bed to even consider moving. It was that particular thought that had Bella's eyes opening slowly, she didn't go home last night, she'd made the conscious decision to sleep in the field, yet as she opened her eyes she was not looking up at the sky but an unfamiliar ceiling.

She still felt sore, achy, and on the verge of giving up completely but she didn't know where she was or how she got here. Mustering as much strength as she could she ever so slowly sat up allowing the covers to fall much to her own horror. She was topless, wincing slightly she pulled back the rather heavy covers and found not only was she topless but she was as naked as the day she entered this world. Bella clenched her thighs together and much to her relief she wasn't sore between her legs.

"Stay calm Swan, no one raped you." She muttered to herself as she climbed off the massive mattress. "Yet." She added standing up much to her body protesting. Bella looked around and felt a bit more of relief wash over as she saw some clothes folded neatly at the end of the bed. With more effort than she probably needed to use, she soon found herself dressed in a printed tank top and black yoga pants. Sure she didn't have any undergarments on, but at least she had on something. Bella took a moment to look around the room and decided that who ever lived her was wealthy and had exquisite taste.

Walking out of the room she soon found herself following the scent of fresh baking. Descending the stairs she was rather hesitant but continued on until she found herself looking at the back of a rather petite woman who was humming to herself. "E-excuse me?" Esme smiled herself as she'd been waiting until the girl addressed her. She had heard the moment that her breathing had changed and she'd woken up, but she hadn't wanted to scare the girl especially since she had made the comment about being raped.

"Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Esme questioned as she noticed the girl wince slightly before finding herself distractedly looking around the kitchen and stopped as she saw a pixie like girl smiling at her from the kitchen island.

"I—where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Alice Cullen," She smiled before seemingly going back to read her magazine.

"Oh, you're in our home and I'm Esme Cullen." Bella stared at the woman in front of her, the name Cullen sounded so familiar.

"You're husband's a doctor, right?" Bella watched as Esme nodded slowly. Dr. Cullen had treated her a few times in the past for one of Charlie's drunken stupors. Of course any visit that ended in the hospital they told the doctor's that she'd been practicing her free running, they believed her because they knew that Isabella Swan was very accident prone and had been free running or practicing parkour since she was about seven years old.

It was when she was seven years old she'd enrolled herself in gymnastics classes to learn the art of free running or parkour as it was also known. She'd done it to help with her extreme clumsiness and to help her sneak out easier to get away from her father when he would lose himself to a twelve pack of beer.

When Charlie had found out that'd she'd not only been sneaking out to go to the local gym for these classes but stealing money from him to pay for the classes he'd been furious and in a drunken stupor had hit her so hard a rib ended up breaking. He'd taken her to the hospital and claimed she'd been trying out stunts. It was from then on that Charlie himself paid for the classes instead of her stealing the money when he slept, it gave him the proper excuse when he'd take the abuse further than he meant to.

This particular incident was caused by her stupidity, she had been sneaking back in from hanging out with her friends all night at La Push. After climbing in through the dining room window she accidentally knocked a bottle over alerting Charlie to her presence who'd been in the living room watching television. He'd gotten pissed that she'd interrupted his game and had effectively punished her which left her with what felt like some bruised ribs and a lot of nasty dark marks on various parts of her body.

"I think I go to school with your kids too." Bella spoke looking to Alice momentarily who still seemed to be reading not paying them any attention as Esme nodded watching the girl carefully. Rosalie had found her last night when she'd finished hunting, she'd been in the middle of a clearing passed out and unresponsive when Rosalie had tried to wake her up.

"Yes, three of them are seniors and two are juniors…well I guess now that school year is over, three of them have graduated and two of them are seniors. Although I'm told you have had classes with all of them." Bella nodded, she was advanced in some areas and took higher level courses to keep her from getting bored. She loved to learn and spent her time away from the house in the library when she wasn't with her friends.

"Yes, I'm a senior now…but I—how did I get here?"

"I brought you here." Bella turned around slowly to see the rest of the Cullen kids walking in from what seemed to be the living room. "I tried to wake you but you were unresponsive. I don't know where you live so I brought you here." Bella felt her lip tremble slightly at the thought of what would have happened had she been taken home unconscious. She'd taken a few pain killers before wandering into the forest, they thankfully had kicked in until she'd fallen asleep. One time she'd taken them and ended up sleeping in the forest unable to make it to her spot. Taking in a shaky breath she slowly let it out which wasn't missed by any of the vampires in the room.

"You could have left me there, I sleep there often." Bella finally responded after getting her emotions under control. She couldn't and wouldn't dwell on what ifs.

"Aren't you afraid of wild animals?" Bella looked to the only Cullen whose name she knew because she'd just introduced herself, Alice had closed her magazine giving Bella her complete attention. When they'd moved to Forks last year everyone had been so interested in them, well everyone sans Bella who'd been recovering from a broken collar bone and two cracked ribs. Charlie had come after her and she'd stupidly ran trying to make it to her bedroom, but he'd been too close and the resulted in her being yanked down as she'd reached the top of the stairs. Charlie hadn't even apologized that time when he'd sobered up, just showered and then taken her to the hospital.

"I'm not afraid of much, but they've never bothered me before." Even though a part of her desperately wished one of them would just swallow her whole and take her from this pathetic excuse of a life she was living. He wasn't bad when he was sober, it was when he lost himself to the alcohol that everything would go downhill. Maybe it was one of the reasons she'd never ran away, because he almost seemed normal when he was sober. Not the caring father, but a normal human being to her. Yes it was awkward, but he was still her father and she had good memories of him before the accident. It was those memories that seemed to keep her from leaving until she turned eighteen. Bella turned her gaze from the pixie back to the blonde bombshell. They noticed the steely edge her eyes seemed to take on before she opened her mouth. "You the one who undressed me?" Esme couldn't see the girl's expression but could tell from the way Edward was looking at her she was intriguing him.

'I can't hear her thoughts.' He spoke lowly knowing that human ears couldn't pick up the sound. A chorused of silent what's could be heard only to the vampire's ears as they tried not to looked shocked knowing Bella could see them.

"I did." Rosalie answered as Bella held her gaze not backing down.

'Her emotions are all over the place.' Jasper commented as Esme knew this girl was puzzling her family. Last night after Rosalie had gotten the girl settled into her room she'd come down and asked the younger of their Coven what they knew of the girl. Outside of knowing that she hung out with Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber they knew nothing about the girl. Emmett had thought she was a senior and graduated with them, but then Alice noted that she was also in some of her classes.

Rosalie had wanted to know where the bruises on the girl's body came from. Carlisle had mentioned that she did gymnastics and she'd come into the hospital with similar injuries from practicing outside. Rosalie had shook her head saying that those types of injuries were not ones someone got from gymnastics. Rosalie had wondered if she was dating anyone, which had her family shrugging. She hung out with Mike and Eric but didn't seem to be overly friendly with them.

"Why?" Bella questioned after about a twenty second silence.

"Because you were not going to lay in my bed with dirty clothes." Rosalie answered as Bella blinked staring at the young woman before her. Rosalie wasn't sure what to expect but the loud laughter that came from her former school mate surprised her for sure. Bella laughed because she remembered a conversation that Angela and Jessica had regarding the blonde.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme questioned as Bella turned around wiping at her eyes. Before she could answer her stomach growling loudly answered for her. Bella felt she should be embarrassed but felt no shame, especially since the blonde had already found her sleeping in the middle of field.

"I guess so." Bella chuckled as she walked over the island and pulled out a bar stool and sat down much to the protesting of her sore muscles. "Um, so…I know that I go or went to school with all of you, but I really don't remember your names." Bella spoke feeling her cheeks warm with embarrassment. They'd been here for a year and she still couldn't retain their names besides knowing that their last name was Cullen.

"Well you know that I'm Alice, and I _know_ that we're just going to be the best of friends." The pixie one winked as Bella chuckled looking at her as she leaned forward on the kitchen island with interest to the human in their home.

"Emmett, we actually had a run in about a year ago…you kind of ignored me after we ran into each other." Bella cocked her head slightly looked at him, yeah, she'd gotten up from the lunch table leaving her lunch knowing that one of the guys would eat it. Her body ached from one of Charlie's beatings and she wanted to go sleep in the library when she'd rammed into Emmett.

"Yeah, I said you were full of yourself for thinking that I should've known your name." Bella spoke causing Esme to chuckle at hearing that.

"Well everyone else did, so I just figured it was a small town thing." Emmett pointed out joining Alice on the opposite side of the island looking at Bella who just shrugged.

"Jasper Hale."

"Not a Cullen?" He shook his head just leaning against the entryway focusing on her emotions that were seemingly muted now.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Bella watched as Edward moved to help Esme with whatever she was doing by the stove.

"Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin." Bella caught the smirk as she looked at Rosalie then to Jasper.

"I'd believe it." She commented catching them slightly off guard with her comment.

"So you don't fully believe it?" Rosalie questioned as she walked over to the island taking the seat next to Bella not taking her eyes from the brunette.

"You smirked when you said it, I would have believed it had you not smirked in the way that you did to the others in the room."

'Perceptive human.' Emmett commented causing a few of his family members to chuckle.

"I'm Isabella Swan by the way, but please call me Bella." Bella spoke looking around at the golden eyed family. Bella blinked a few times before looking down at her hands, she'd remember Angela and Jessica talking about how they were all adopted yet here they all had the same golden eye color. Bella shook her head much to the amusement of the Cullen-Hale clan.

"Do you like blueberry pancakes?" Bella turned slightly only to wince as she looked at Esme.

"I'm allergic…" Bella watched as the matriarch's face fell before Bella chuckled. "I'm kidding, sorry, I would love some." Bella saw her exhale her relief as she walked a rather tall stack over to her. Bella stared at the stack as Esme set some syrup down in front of her.

"I may have gone a little overboard, I wasn't sure how much you would eat and the kids have already eaten." Esme explained as Bella looked at the food in front of, there were at least seven rather fluffy blueberry pancakes on her plate. Edward sat a glass of orange juice in front of her offering her a smile when she looked at him.

"Thank you," Bella spoke not taking her eyes from the vampire in front of her. He had a look in his eye, one she'd seen before in Mike before she told him she just wasn't interested in a further relationship than the one they had as friends. He was now dating Jessica and Bella was happy for them.

"You're welcome," He smiled as Rosalie rolled her eyes at her adoptive brother. He would become interested in a human whose thoughts he couldn't hear.

'Make yourselves scarce, I want to ask her about the bruises.' Rosalie took her eyes from the brunette to look at her family members pointedly as Alice rolled her eyes.

'Why can't I stay? I can say I helped you undress her.' Alice questioned, she was intrigued by the human and wondered why the only vision she had about the young woman was that they were going to be very good friends.

'No, you can listen from where ever you disappear too, now **go**.' Rosalie nearly growled causing Alice to roll her eyes.

"Emmett care to play some pool?" Jasper asked as Emmett's face lit up at the suggestion.

"Prepare to go down brother! Edward come on, I want to make sure he doesn't cheat." Bella looked to Edward who seemed reluctant to go but followed his brothers out.

"Alice I need your opinion on some patterns for Carlisle's study." Bella turned her focus to the pancakes as Esme and Alice left the kitchen.

"Oh very subtle." Bella commented before cutting a piece of pancake and popping it into her mouth. She nearly moaned at how delicious the syrupy breakfast tasted.

"What do you mean?" Bella swallowed and took another bite.

"These are heaven on earth, is this what you guys eat every night?" Bella questioned momentarily distracted by the delicious food in front of her. Rosalie could hear Alice chuckle knowing that Esme was smiling at the praise she'd just been given.

"Esme is a wonderful cook." Rosalie commented not wanting to lie to Bella. She took another bite and swallowed before remembering their initial conversation and the reason they were alone. Bella leaned in rather close making Rosalie blink when she raised a brow, auburn eyes boring into golden ones.

"You saw my body Rosalie, not just the hints of that some people at school see, when I forget to wear proper clothing to cover _my accidents_. But you've seen all and now I know you have questions, and before you ask, I'll answer them simply…I do free running or parkour. I was climbing the other day and miscalculated how much weight the branch could take, it was a stupid miscalculation seeing as how the tree was really old. It resulted in one helluva bruising fall." Bella explained the lie coming easy as Rosalie watched her turn back to her breakfast and take a bite.

"How long have you been _free running_?" Rosalie decided to asked as Bella reached out and took a long sip of the orange juice before answering.

"I enrolled into classes when I was seven. I was an extremely clumsily child, I thought it would help. It does a little but I'm still really clumsily. Just the other day I tripped and nearly busted my ass at the La Push beach." Bella chuckled at the memory when Jacob and Embry had just barely caught her only to laugh a few seconds later. Rosalie watched with keen interest, she truly believed what she was saying, Rosalie wondered just how long the abuse that she was receiving had been going on for? It was clear to her that the level of comfort she had with lying was not something she acquired from a recent bout spousal abuse.

"You don't have to lie to me, I'm not going to judge you."

"I'm not lying, I miscalculated—"

"Bullshit." Rosalie spoke lowly as Bella stopped chewing and looked back at the woman. "Those bruises are not from falling."

"I hit a few branches on the way down, it wasn't—"

"The placement of those bruises…I _know_ how someone gets those type of bruises." Bella blinked as stared into golden orbs understanding that Rosalie must have had gone through what Bella liked to categorize as her own personal hell. "You have older ones, are you going to lie about those too? How many trees have you fallen from, Isabella?" Bella cringed slightly at hearing her given name, there was a reason she didn't like hearing it, it was because it was what her father would call her.

"I really don't think that this is any of your business, Rosalie." Bella bit pushing the pancakes away slightly no longer feeling hungry.

"When I find you heavily unconscious in a field surrounded by the forest, I think it is my business. Why aren't you getting help? Why haven't you told anyone?" Bella snorted rolling her eyes getting up as Rosalie reached for her. Rosalie felt Bella flinch at the contact but she noticed that she didn't pull away.

"I was fine! I told you I sleep there often, I like being outdoors. I am perfectly fine without you."

"What would have happened if I did know where you lived and took you home?" Rosalie persisted still holding onto Bella's wrist as Bella didn't try to free herself. She knew what happened when she tore away from vice like grips like this.

"Well you don't! And you should have just left me there!" Bella snapped her voice raising not caring if the others heard her not knowing of their superior hearing already. "I don't need some strangers help just because she thinks she knows what I'm going through!"

"Why haven't you told anyone? Contrary to whoever is doing this to you and whatever they are telling you people will help you, Isabella! I understand how it feels." Rosalie's voice was quiet to Bella's loud defensive angry tone.

"No they won't!" Bella snapped her wrist away from Rosalie and was momentarily surprised that she'd been able to. Whenever she pulled away from Charlie it usually ended with her popping her shoulder from its socket. Rosalie noticed her surprised but didn't comment on it. "You don't think that I have tried telling people? Do you think I _like_ being battered and bruised? No! I don't! I fucking hate it, Rosalie but I've learned to cope and I've found ways to get around being abused. This particular incident only happened because of my stupidity! Like I said, I miscalculated, I wasn't quiet enough when I snuck back in. And I've tried getting help! But why would they believe that their outstanding widower Chief of Police is abusing his own daughter?" Bella wiped furiously at her eyes not even realizing that she'd stared crying.

"Isa—"

"No! Don't! I don't want your pity! And stop calling me Isabella! That's what he calls me! And you can't understand what it's like to have someone…I hope that you don't understand what it's like to have someone you're supposed to trust do horrible things to you and then not even feel sorry for what they did! How can you even begin to comprehend how that feels! Look at you! Look at this perfect house and your perfect little family! You have no idea what it feels like to have someone blame you for the death of their loved one. To wish that it was you who died instead of them." Bella wiped at her eyes once more as she forced herself to look at Rosalie who was just watching her. Bella didn't see the pity she'd expected but something else that she couldn't quite identify. "I stopped trying to rationalize what he does a long long time ago, Rosalie. I—I just deal with it now. And I know it's not right or even sane, but he's still my father, he may not be the best but he's my only family, I have no one else. So the second I turn eighteen I'm out of here. It's the only thing I have right now, knowing that I can leave when I'm eighteen."

"Is—Bella, I may not be able to understand everything you're going through, but I've been there. B—before Carlisle found me, I—I was beaten and raped…you can always get help i-if you're willing to look for it." Bella stared at the woman in front of her letting her tears flow freely. Rosalie slowly stepped toward Bella who didn't move only began to cry harder. Rosalie caught the brunette as she dropped to her knees sobbing freely as Rosalie held her.

"I-it's not fair." Bella sobbed clutching onto Rosalie's shirt as the vampire was reminded just how frail humans were. Rosalie held onto the sobbing teenager as she just let everything go letting the woman holding her be the strength she wished she didn't need. Alice and Esme walked into the kitchen almost thirty minutes later when they no longer heard Bella crying.

"She fell asleep." Rosalie whispered knowing she wouldn't wake up the slumbering and exhausted human.

"We've been here a year and never noticed." Alice breathed as Esme looked at the slumbering girl. She'd been horrified to learn that it was her own father who was abusing her.

"We don't get involved." Edward pointed out looking at Rosalie who was holding Bella and still rubbing her back even though the girl was clearly passed out. "Had I been able to hear her thoughts maybe I could have helped her." A part of him wished it was him who'd found her and was able to comfort her. There was something about the young woman that called to him.

"We're not letting her return to him are we?" Alice spoke as Rosalie growled.

"Of course we aren't." She answered as Emmett looked at the woman he called his wife and mate.

"That's not really our choice." Emmett pointed out only to receive a glare from Rosalie.

"Emmett's right, she's underage, there is nothing we can do." Esme pointed out as Rosalie looked at the young woman in her arms.

"We could kill him." She suggested as her family members looked at her.

"Stage it to be an accident?" Alice chimed him liking the possibility of having a project.

"That's still her father." Edward breathed as his family looked at him before nodding in agreement.

"There has to be something we can do for her." Esme breathed.

"Its summer break, can't we just keep her?" Alice suggested as they looked at one another.

"I think we're forgetting that she's human, she already seemed suspicious earlier." Edward pointed out as Rosalie maneuvered the limp body into a more comfortable position for carrying as she stood up. Without saying anything Rosalie was now back in her room settling Bella back into her bed. Without thinking Rosalie leaned forward and kissed her temple before finding herself back in the kitchen where the rest of her family was.

"She's a smart human, she has to be to have survived this long." Rosalie spoke as her family turned their attention to her.

"You could change her." Alice smirked knowingly as Rosalie glared at her sister. "I've already saw it Rose, the moment you made the decision to question her about the bruises and when she gave in and decided to trust you completely." Alice wouldn't mention that the human girl was her true mate, even now she was completing complicated algorithms so that Edward wouldn't know what she'd saw.

"Alice?" Edward questioned her at hearing her thoughts as she just smiled at him.

"This is something we will need to talk about as a whole." She noted her gaze sifting between Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper stepped closer to his mate feeling her unease and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back.

"So this Bella is going to be a part of our lives?" Emmett questioned as Alice nodded. "Do we tell her that we're vampires?" Alice blinked as she tried to see the outcome of that but everything seemed blank.

"I—I don't know, but I've seen her as one of us." Alice pointed out as Rosalie shook her head.

"Not that I won't welcome her, but we are already a large Coven, will this involve the Volturi?" Esme added looking around at her family members. Alice shrugged, it seemed that the only thing certain about Isabella Swan was that she would become a vampire because she was Rosalie's mate.

"I won't change her, you know how I feel about that." Even as Rosalie said it nothing changed.

"I know, but it doesn't change the future. She still becomes one of us." Edward inwardly smirked, if that was true then maybe she became his mate, it would make sense seeing as how she had a powerful mental shield even as a human.

"I'm going to watch over her, make sure she doesn't flip out when she wakes up." Rosalie commented as she was no sooner in her own bedroom looking at the sleeping human. She closed her door knowing that it would mute some of the chatter from her family. Rosalie carefully climb onto the bed and laid next to Bella as she slept. It seemed that she could sense her presence before it was only a few moments later and Bella was cuddled into the vampire. Rosalie smiled shaking her head, this girl seemed to have no self-preservation. Falling asleep in the middle of forest now cuddling into one of the most dangerous creatures probably on the earth.

Rosalie held her as she slept and closed her own eyes wishing that she too could sleep.

zZz

The first conscious thought that Bella had was that she felt lighter, almost at ease. The second was that she was not alone. The reason she knew this immediately is because she could feel that her body was haphazardly intertwined with another's. Bella didn't want to move just yet, didn't want to face whatever or whoever she'd ended up in bed with. Instead she attempted to bury her head into her pillow only to illicit a chuckle from said pillow. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip as memories plagued her. She'd told Rosalie just about everything before collapsing in her arms.

"Had I been aware that you were part koala, I would have read a book on the loveseat instead of the bed." Rosalie commented as Bella became more aware of just how she was laying. More of her body was latched onto the blonde under her than on the bed they were laying on.

"What time is it? How long have I been out?" Bella decided to ask not even attempting to remove herself from the blonde.

"A little after noon, and just a few hours, I guess telling the truth can really drain a person." Rosalie commented as Bella slowly lifted her head and sought out familiar golden orbs.

"Thank you." Bella spoke quietly as Rosalie didn't break the eye contact.

"You don't hav—"

"But I do, you didn't have to do what you did for me but you did. I feel lighter somehow and that's because of you not backing down. Everyone else in my life just accepts the lies I tell them, and you didn't." Bella wasn't sure why she did what she did next, but she didn't regret it when she met cool soft lips in the briefest of kisses. "Thank you Rosalie Hale." Bella whispered as she looked into shocked golden orbs. Bella then rolled off of the vampire and was standing up stretching her still sore body.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked finally regaining herself after the softest kiss she'd probably ever received.

"Even though my home situation isn't the best, I still do have a life outside of it." Bella commented turning to look at the slightly confused vampire. "I have a job." Rosalie raised a brow as Bella chuckled slightly.

"You're going to go and work knowing that you're still hurt?" Rosalie questioned and Bella smiled. She could really fall for this woman even though she'd just met her. Rosalie seemed to really care about her and that wasn't something Bella was used to. Sure Angela and the rest of them were her friends but she'd never felt comfortable around them, not like she did with Rosalie. That thought truly puzzled her because she'd grown up knowing the others whereas outside of what Rosalie had shared with her earlier and what she vaguely remembered from the gossip mill, she didn't know the golden eyed teen.

"Yeah, I am."

"Isabella—" Rosalie froze remembering the reaction from this morning but this time Bella just smile.

"It's ok, for you to call me Isabella, it feels right when you say it. It feels safe." Bella commented feeling her cheeks warm slightly as Rosalie returned her smile.

"Because it is."


End file.
